Detectives and Dirty Dishes
by The Creatress
Summary: What if Yolei found out what Ken is really up to when it's his turn to wash the dishes?


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and never will.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Discription- What will happen if Yolei found out what Ken is really up to when it's his turn to wash the dishes?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Author's Note- Okay, this supposed to be humour. Not much romance. This has all three of their kids in it. Their daughter's name is Samantha (duh!), their first son's name is Sam (what a surprise!) and their second son's name is Kevin. I just told you that they had kids so this is somewhere after the end of Season 02 and the beginning of Season 03. Angela is TK and Kari's daughter. The older kids have Digimon. Ken and Yolei's Digimon will be in their rookie forms unless they have to digi-volve and the kids' Digimon will be in their baby forms and will not Digi-volve. They are in Tamachi. I hope you all remember that TK said that Ken always says he has a case to solve and rushes out of the house when it's his turn to do the dishes. I think that's it. Enjoy it or else!  
Sincerely Rose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Detectives and Dirty Dishes  
  
Ken Ichijouji stared hard at the telephone. Come on, come on! Ring already! If TK doesn't call soon, I'm gonna kill him!! he thought.  
  
"Ken, it's your turn to wash the dishes." His wife's voice snapped him back into reallity. "Huh?" he asked, "yeah, sure."   
  
"Let's hope nobody robbed the bank today," Samantha Ichijouji said, "you always have some kind of an emergency when it's your turn to do the dishes. Mom, I'm full!"  
  
"Then, I guess you won't need any desert," her mother replied. "Oh, Yolei, give the girl a break," Ken said. "If she's full, she's full," Yolei Ichijouji said keeping calm. "Okay, I'm hungry," Samantha answered. Sam Ichijouji snickered earning a glare from his older sister. "Prove that you're still hungry by eating your spinach," Yolei told her. Samantha muttered something and made a face at the green blob on her plate. Sam laughed. "You, too, Sam," Yolei said. Sam pouted. Samantha was about to start teasing him.  
  
Ken went back to staring at the telephone. It was a better thing to do then listen to your kids fight.  
  
After five seconds, it rang. "I'll get it!" Ken concluded jumping up. He ran over and picked it up. He was about to say, "what in h*** took you so long?!" but, he just said, "hello, Ken Ichijouji here." After a momment, he wailed, "robbed again?!"   
  
Sam and Samantha stopped fighting and looked at eachother, then watched their father who was nodding and asking questions to whoever was at the other end of the line. Ken slammed the phone down.  
  
"Honey, guess what! The bank got robbed and they need me there," he said, "come on, Wormmon! We're out of here!" He kissed Yolei, grabbed Wormmon, who looked annoyed at being interrupted during dinner, and grabbed his trenchcoat and hat and ran at full speed out of the house, hopped into his car and drove out of there.  
  
Inside the house, Samantha and Sam were very annoyed. "Mom, this is getting annoying," Samantha complained to Yolei. "Yeah," Sam agreed, "I'm getting suspicious. I don't think that Dad's getting calls from the station. I mean, how could the bank get robbed every week on Tuesday only?" "I'm starting to think that this is just some plan to get out of washing the dishes," Samantha added.  
  
"I don't think so," Hawkmon said, "I'm pretty sure that Wormmon's not the kind of Digimon who would keep quiet about something like that. He would've told me or I would've found out." "And I don't think your father would do something like that," Yolei added, "if you're still suspicious, go check the callers' list on the telephone. You don't have to do the dishes, okay?" "Okay," Sam and Samantha said together.  
  
They ran to the telephone. Yolei giggled and started on the dishes. After a momment, she heard a shriek from the living room. "MMMOOOOOMMM!!!" "What?" Yolei asked. Samantha ran into the room. "The last caller was somebody from Angela's house!" she informed her. "What?!" Yolei asked.  
  
She marched into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed Kari's number. "Hello. Takeshi residense," the voice on the other end said. "Kari, is that you?" Yolei asked. "Hi, Yolei! Yeah, it's me. What's wrong? You sound mad." "Did somebody call here just a few minutes ago?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, TK calls there every Tuesday night. He always wants to talk to Ken but they just talk for three to five minutes." "Kari, prepare to shout at your husband," Yolei said. She figured out the plan and she told Kari. The next think she heard was: "Look, Yolei, maybe we can talk about this tomorrow. TK, GET OVER HERE!!!" Then, she heard a click sound.  
  
Yolei slowly put the phone down and turned to Hawkmon. Hawkmon practically had steam coming out his ears. (A.N. Does he even have any ears?) "Hawkmon," Yolei said slowly, "I want you to put all the dirty dishes into the freezer." "What?" Sam and Samantha asked. "If the food freezes on the plate, it will be harder to wash," Yolei told her son and daughter, "and your father has got to come home some time this night and he is going to do the dishes."  
  
Sam and Samantha looked at eachother. They always knew their mother to be very nice and to never do anything mean or 'cruel' like making somebody wash dishes that have been sitting in the freezer for over an hour. She was always sweet with their father and of course it got on their nerves sometimes, but she's practically always playing the loyal wife.  
  
Yolei walked out of the room. "Wow, she must be very mad," Sam said.  
  
"Hey, you think Hawkmon will kill Wormmon?" Poromon asked. "Fat chance," Leafmon snorted. "Come on," Samantha said.  
  
She led them into her room and closed the door. "I don't think I want to see what's going to happen when Dad finds out that Mom found out," she said. "Should we warn him, or something?" Sam asked. "Nah!" they all said after a momment. "Besides, there is absoulutley nothing we can do but watch," Sam said, "I don't know about you, sis, but I want to see what's going to happen!" "I guess I'll watch, too," Samantha said.  
  
After one hour and twenty minutes, the front door opened and Ken walked in with Wormmon at his heels. "Dad's home!" Sam hissed.  
  
They were all going to watch what was going to happen. The door was opened a bit and they watched through the crack.   
  
"Hey, Yolei!" Ken called as he hung up the trenchcoat, "you'll never guess what happened. I almost missed him. He stayed in the bank until the last minute."  
  
Hawkmon came in and glared at Wormmon. "Er, hi?" Wormmon asked. "I. Am. Ready. To. KILL!!" Hawkmon shouted. Hawkmon chased him around the living room three times and chased him into another room.  
  
Ken stared. Yolei came in looking all cheerful. "She looks happy," Leafmon whispered. "It's a trap," Samantha whispered back. "Hello, dear!" Yolei said. She pushed him down onto a couch. "Did you catch the robber?" she asked.  
  
Ken stared at her. "Er, yes," he answered, "but it was a tough chase and I'm ready for some shut eye, so-" "Wait!" Yolei said, "I have to give you something. Wait here and don't move or I'll commit suicide." She ran into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sam decided to give his father the 411. "Dad!" he called silently. Ken turned to him. "What?" he asked. "Mom knows. She was very upset and you're in big trouble!" he answered.   
  
Ken's jaw dropped. He got up, walked over to the door that led to the master bedroom and knocked on it.  
  
"Yolei?" he asked. No answer. He knocked a little bit louder. "Can you open the door?" he asked. No answer. He banged the door. "Yolei, would you open the damn door?!" he asked. No answer. "Please?" he asked gently.  
  
The door slowly opened and he walked in, closing the door behind him. She was at the window rocking Kevin's crib. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She flew into his arms and started to cry into his chest. "Have I ever hidden anything from you?" she asked in a muffled voice. "Yes!" Ken replied, "not much, but some." "Name one!" Yolei asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Well, what about that surprise party?" Ken asked. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you," she pouted. "Well . . . what about that time in the Digital World when-?" he started. "We weren't married back then," Yolei interrupted.  
  
She sighed and buried her face in his chest again. "Okay, you don't hide anything from me," he gave up, "but it was just a joke." "You have a stupid sense of humour," Yolei said as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Okay, it was a plan to get out of doing the dishes," Ken said. "That's more like it," Yolei whispered. "So," Ken said. "So what?" Yolei asked.  
  
He hugged her tighter and gave her a sweet smile. "So, can I go to bed?" he asked. "No," Yolei answered. "What?!" Ken asked. "You have a big pile of dishes to do," Yolei said to him.   
  
"Dang!" Ken exclaimed, "okay, I'll get started. At least, they were in hot water for over an hour." "Actually," Yolei said, slowly, "they're in the freezer."  
  
She shrank back and shut her eyes as if he were going to hurt her. She slowly opened her eyes. "They're in the freezer," Ken said, nodding. "Yes," Yolei answered. "They're in the freezer," he said again. "Well, yeah," Yolei replied. "WHO THE F*** GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO PUT THEM IN THE FREEZER?!" Ken shouted. "Me," Yolei squeaked.  
  
"Oh, okay," Ken replied, "I'll just stick them in the dishwasher." "We have a dishwasher?!" Yolei asked. "Oops," Ken said. She pouted. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Ken said, "I'll go do those dishes."  
  
He let her go and and headed for the kitchen. Wormmon flew into the kitchen with a big bump on his head. "Don't mind me," he said, flatly and fainted.  
  
Ken went back to the dishes. When he finished loading them into the dishwasher, he was pooped.  
  
"Detectives and dirty dishes," he muttered, "they do not mix."  
  
The End 


End file.
